Welcome Home
by AphroditeArcher
Summary: Mild sasunaru.  Can be a friendship fic.  Sasuke comes home but what does this mean for Naruto?


Naruto burried his face in his pillow. Damn that Bastard. How DARE he! Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes bust he refused to let them fall. Instead he brushed them away angrily. He wasn't going to cry over that bastard. "Teme..." he choked out around swallowed sobs. "Teme. Sa..."The sobs wracked his body harder now as he forced his lips closed. He shook violently. "SASUKE!" Finally the tears broke free. Pooring down his cheeks. "Sasuke..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Across town Uchiha Sasuke stood outside the entrance to the Uchiha compound for the first time in five years. His face betrayed nothing, but in the dusk, his eyes moved slowly to scan the surrounding buildings. Would they forgive him? Could he set foot here? Who knew. His face contorted in a self loathing smirk. Would they react better than the dobe had? He stepped in confidently. No one else could react that badly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Earlier that day:

"Tsunade baa-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The Hokage yelled, even as she smiled at the bright ball of sunshine.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura greeted her Master.

"Sakura." The Hokage smiled at the two Jounin. "I have a surprise for both of you."

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura greeted him, happy to see her former teacher. His eye tilted up to form a U, signaling that he too was happy to be there.

The entire team looked well, the shadow in the corner noticed. Sakura no longer looked like a love struck little girl. Her hair still cut short. Probably easier to deal with that way. He briefly wondered if she'd ever taken Lee or Naruto up on their date offers. He hoped so. She deserved someone who could look out for her. Though it didn't appear to be Naruto. Kakashi hadn't changed. He could still see the infamous orange book tucked into one pocket. Though it was surprising his teacher hadn't settled down. He was nearly old enough to retire...Then again, he couldn't imagine Kakashi retiring. Then his eyes fell on Naruto. His heart jumped. The face he both dreaded and wanted so desperatly to see. He'd changed a lot. His hair was still blond and spikey, his skin still tan, but his eyes had aged, his body had slimmed out, that stupid jumpsuit had disappeared. Where he had been so kawaii before...now he looked so sexy.

As if hearing his thoughts, he watched as one by one, they turned to face him. He tried to look calm. Uchiha's don't get nervious. They don't show emotion. They don't...They don't feel their heart break as their blond haired teammate takes one look at them and walks away. But he did. And as Kakashi and Sakura welcomed him home, he felt it continue to break. Into a million little pieces.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Uchiha Sasuke couldn't sleep.

None of his dead family had arisen to seek vengence on his soul. No traps lurked in the ruins of his home. He had done it. He'd avenged his clan. He'd killed his brother. He'd killed Itachi. Orochimaro too. Why then...why...

He sat up. No use trying. He'd never be able to sleep again until he made things right. He knew he had to see Naruto. Had to try.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Unable to cry any longer, Naruto walked lazily through their old training ground. He felt dead. Nothing could stir his heart. He'd imagined today so many times. When Sasuke came home he'd run upto him, throw his arms around him, kiss him...anything to make his see. Anything to make him understand. His hand streached of it's own accord to caress the log he'd been tied to all those years ago, durring their first team exercise. No more tears came now. Instead his heart thumped dully in his heart. Sasuke's face filled his mind's eye. It wasn't supposed to happen the way it had. He wasn't supposed to feel so betrayed.

Pushing those thoughts away, he turned to walk home. He had missions. Life was still going to move on. He needed to move on with it. Maybe one day...maybe one day he would be able to see Sasuke and smile. Till then...

A figure leaned against the door of his apartment. Arms crossed. Head back. Eyes red. Naruto said nothing. Sasuke said nothing. It wasn't neccesary. When the raven haired man walked forward and brushed his lips softly against his, Naruto knew what it ment. He could sleep now. Sasuke wasn't going to leave him again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As Sasuke walked away, hands in his pockets, he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't perfect. It was still broken. It would take so much more than a simple kiss to heal them. But for once, it was worth the work it would take to fix things. Because he had found someone who was worth it. To the night air he confessed something he prayed Naruto already knew.

"I did it for you Dobe. I came home for you...Naruto."


End file.
